New Philippine Republic
|- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Racial Groups' | * 99.8% Human * 0.2% Hybrid |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Demonym' |Filipino |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Government' * President * Vice President |One-Party Republic Lydia Perez Juan Fuentez |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Legislature' |Congress |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Area' |300,000 km2 |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Population' |100,981,437 |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'HDI' |0.712 high · 7th |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Currency' |Peso (₱) (PHP) |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Date Format' | * mm-dd-yyyy * dd-mm-yyyy |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Drives on the' |Right |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Calling Code' |+63 |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'ISO 3166 code' |PH |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Internet TLD' |.ph |} The New Philippine Republic, officially the New People's Republic of the Philippines, is a country in Southeast Asia, consisting of 7,641 islands surrounded by the western regions of the Pacific Ocean. Its capital city is Manila, with its largest city, Quezon City, being located further up north. The nation is sub-divided into 3 administrative regions; Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Its geographical location plays a major factor in how the country is prone to hurricanes, typhoons, mud slides and all manners of natural disasters, but the land contains various natural and mostly untapped resources. The Philippines has an area of 300,000 kilometers squared and has a population of almost 101 million, with over 10 million more living abroad. Prior to the Global Socialist Movement of 2011, the Philippines had been racked with civil war between the NATO-Supported Philippine government and the communist New People's Army, which sought to liberate the Philippines from American influence and give power over the country back to its people. It was widely believed, and later confirmed, that remote southern regions were used by foreign powers to conduct unethical and inhumane experimentation on humans, animals and supernatural creatures indigenous to the Philippine wilderness. The areas were soon seized by NPA forces, but not before the proliferation and widespread infestation of Aswang and other feral Ayakashi. Due to the ongoing GWF-WDR conflict, the territories surrounding the Philippines had been under constant dispute between China and their WDR-backed forces and the Philippine military, which was backed by the GWF, Soviet Reunion and the Unified Korean Republic. The regions in and around the Philippines, especially the remote wooded areas, are inhabited with feral and hostile creatures and all manner of entities both natural and supernatural; many of which were the result of the aforementioned experiments. After the end of the Global Socialist Movement in 2016, the New People's Army solidified its power over the country and formalized themselves as the New People's Party, officially renaming the country the "New People's Republic of the Philippines". As a result of the change in administration, harsher laws were enacted and the nation saw a rise in extrajudicial killings, disproportionately severe criminal sentencing, increased militarization of the country and vigilantism. This was all being carried out in the NPA's War on Drugs and other forms of societal corruption. The next 3 years were spent solidifying the party's control over the country and dispelling any trace of what little remains of resistance and pro-NATO sentiments. Despite the NPA originally being founded on Marxist-Leninist ideologies by Jose Maria Sison, former mentor of significant political figure Rodrigo Duterte, the organization had strayed away from what it originally was, transforming from a purely political movement, to a militia that seeks to combat the supernatural and demonic forces plaguing the country. The Philippines maintains its official status as a secular state, yet still remains a predominantly Christian nation. More than 80% of the population professed their faith in Roman Catholicism, with Islam being the second largest in the country at around 11%; most of which can be found in southern regions of Mindanao. The nation's cacao productions and the fields devoted to the agricultural production of cacao serve as a major reason why the nation is constantly under siege. The Philippines controls the very few remaining cacao-producing fields in the world outside of conflicted territory and WDR jurisdiction. Etymology Description History Colonial History The late 15th century saw the beginning of widespread European Colonization. Spaniard expedition crews arrived in what is known today as the Philippines; led by Portugal naval officer Ferdinand Magellan, who was killed during the Battle of Mactan against the Filipino Natives and their Chieftain, Lapu-Lapu. The Spaniards retreated, but returned with a vengeance, enslaving the Native Filipinos for over 300 years and forcing them to conform to their culture and Roman Catholic religion. Due to the vast majority of Philippine land being thick jungle/forest, high concentrations of physical and spiritual manifestations of demons inhabit the country. Many of whom have aided the Spaniards in enslaving the Native Filipinos while hiding and carrying out operations among the forested areas. To this day, the Philippines still has the highest reported concentrations of feral demons in comparison to the rest of the world. It wasn’t until the 1890’s when the tyrannical rule of the Spaniards started to come to an end. Dr. José Rizal was an ophthalmologist who wrote documents about the corruption of the Spaniards. The documents inspired Filipinos to rebel against the Spaniards and as a result, the Spaniards had José Rizal executed by firing squad. His execution immediately sparked the Philippine Revolution, which resulted in a civil war across the country. America played a part in supporting the Filipinos during the Philippine Civil War by fighting other Spaniard colonies and preventing the movement of reinforcements from different parts of the world. However, as soon as the Spaniards retreated and the war came to an end, demons in the area began to possess and influence American forces, corrupting their minds and having them turn their guns on the Filipinos, resulting in the Philippine-American War (1899-1902). The Filipinos surrendered due to suffering heavy casualties and losses, and the Philippines was once again enslaved; this time, by the Americans. During the Second Great War, the Philippines saw more bloodshed with the arrival of Japanese invasion forces in the December of 1941. Americans, Filipinos and Japanese forces fought over the islands, with demonic forces orchestrating the chaos, violence and horrors of war by possessing and aided the invading force. Not only were the Americans and Filipinos fighting Japanese forces, they were also facing the threat of Demonic attacks. Among the ranks of the Filipinos was a young girl named Lydia Perez, who was forced to carry a handgun in order to defend her family from the Japanese and Demons. She would later serve as a key figure in various organizations which would eventually culminate into the Federation Alliance. Postcolonial History By 1946, the Philippines had finally officially declared independence. Lydia Perez became a teacher and eventually a principal, who fought for teachers’ rights and the overall education of the Philippines. The government was corrupted by demonic influences under the dictatorial regime of Ferdinand Marcos which began in 1965. The government denied Lydia of the support and funding she needed, so she operated on donations from churches to carry out ministries; going to various parts of the Philippines, establishing schools in locations where education was inaccessible and appointing volunteer teachers to run them. Unfortunately, these ministries were seen as acts of insurgency due to the operations not being approved or endorsed by the government. The communities in which the schools were founded were soon under attack by the Philippine Armed Forces. Not wanting to share the same fate as Dr. José Rizal, Lydia rallied her missionary-aided communities and encouraged them to acquire weapons for self-defence. With the help of Jose Maria Sison, a political writer and activist, a militia was formed from these armed self-defence groups, which soon became known as the New People’s Army (NPA) of the Philippines. Sison became the chairman of the newly founded Communist Party of the Philippines (CPP) on December 26, 1968 and Lydia was granted the title and authority of Commanding Officer of the NPA, which served as the party's armed wing. On the surface, The NPA was seen as a rebel group that opposed the corrupt Philippine government. Its main purpose however, was simply to protect the communities established by Lydia’s series of missionary campaigns. When NPA forces aren’t engaging Philippine Armed Forces, they are usually combating demonic creatures, which still continue to maintain a heavy presence in the Philippine wilderness. Among the most common types of demonic creatures found in the Philippines are the Aswang, which is a shape-shifter that usually takes the form of a giant bat or vampire. In response to the growing opposition of the Marcos regime, assassins were sent to various key figures of the resistance. Among them were Commander Lydia, Rodrigo Duterte (a student of Sison at the time) and Benigno Aquino Junior, a former Philippine senator and a longtime political opponent of Ferdinand Marcos. After 3 years of exile in America, Aquino returned to Philippines at Manila International Airport on Sunday, August 21, 1983. Upon arrival however, he was assassinated. Lydia, who was also present at the incident, was targeted but narrowly escapes assassination. The events subsequently triggered the Philippine Revolution of 1986. Despite Marcos' orders to the Philippine military not to engage revolutionists, members of the Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF) took advantage of the chaos and began to coordinate numerous attacks against the Philippine Army in response to the Jabidah Massacre, forcing them to launch counterattacks. Marcos was forced to leave the country, being exiled to America, and the revolution escalated into a large-scale, long-lasting civil war between the Philippine Government, the NPA and the MILF. Contemporary History Despite the change in administration after the revolution that overthrew the Marcos regime, subsequent administrations continued to abuse their powers and antagonize the NPA and MILF. The Communist Insurgency, Moro Conflict, frequent coup attempts and natural disasters persisting throughout the country prevented almost all forms of progress, reform and development from being made. The instability of the country had forced Sison to flee the country — ''abandoning Lydia, Duterte, the NPA and the rest of the CPP ''— in order to enjoy political asylum in the Netherlands in 1988. In that same year, Duterte was elected as mayor of Davao City and Lydia solidifies her position as the new leader of the CPP. In the same year of the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, Abu Sayyaf was formed during the peace negotiations between the Philippine Government and the MILF by demonic operatives in an effort to prevent the establishment of peace and unity among the Philippine people. As a result, the Moro Conflict continued despite the recent progress, and was further escalated by Joseph Estrada's declaration of "All-Out-War" against the MILF on March 21, 2000. After his impeachment in 2001, peace talks resumed between the Philippine Government and the MILF under the newly elected Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo administration. In 2003, Libyan Leader Muammar Gaddafi (a supporter of the MILF since 1976) demonstrated support for the Arroyo administration in working towards a peaceful solution to the Moro Conflict. After the Hello Garci scandal of 2004, which involved the rigging of elections to ensure Arroyo's victory for a second term, the Philippine government once again proved itself to be corrupt and unreliable and all progress made towards finding a solution to the Moro Conflict and Communist Insurgency was nullified. As a result of constant and repeated failures by the government to find peaceful solutions for the country's various long-standing issues, the NPA and MILF have decided to join forces in 2007, forming the New People's Party (NPP) with Lydia remaining as its leader due to her long history of philanthropy, academic advocacy and political activism which sought to benefit all Filipinos regardless of political or religious affiliation. Due to Arroyo's economic policies, proficiently applied due to earning a master's degree and doctorate in economics, the Philippines had maintained itself as one of the least-affected countries of the 2008 Global Financial Crisis. The economic growth, development and stability of the nation provided foreign interests with a safe haven for various investment opportunities. Many of the investments made by foreign powers within the country however, proved to be controversial and in some cases, detrimental to the Philippine citizens. Among them was the discovery made by the NPA of numerous unethical and inhumane genetic experimentation and engineering facilities throughout the remote islands south of the Philippines. After discovering the involvement of the Philippine government and several members of NATO in these unethical business dealings, the NPA-AFP conflict escalated once again; culminating into the New People's Revolution of 2008. By mid-2010, the revolution had resulted in the complete and total collapse of the Philippine Republic, leaving the nation with no functioning government by the onset of the 2011 Arab Spring, all throughout the subsequent Global Socialist Movement wrought on by the GWF-NATO war, which did not conclude until late 2015. It was not until the 30th of June 2016, that Lydia and her NPA forces had managed to firmly establish control over the Philippine Islands; which was made possible due to the dissolution of NATO and the success of the Global Socialist Movement in various other countries. Lydia's New People's Party remained the only political party left standing in the conflict, with all other political opposition parties and organizations being suppressed by GWF and Soviet influence. In honor of the NPA forces who had devoted themselves to the NPP cause, the party had renamed the country "New Philippine Republic", which also signified a recovery from the Philippine Republic's collapse 6 years prior. Since then, the nation had begun rebuilding and upgrading its infrastructure with the assistance of allied countries such as the GWF and the Soviet Reunion; an opportunity which the country did not have since the end of the Marcos regime. In addition to that, the Philippines has gone through a period of militarization, as demonic forces surround Philippine territory to wage war against the defending forces. Despite being under constant siege by demonic forces, the Philippines still maintains a relatively healthy and stable economy, relying heavily on its newly reformed agricultural industry and the millions of workers sent overseas to work in other allied countries. Politics Description Foreign Relations Description Military Description Geography Description Economy Description Demographics Description Education Description Racial Groups Description Languages Description Religion Description Culture Description Calendrical Changes Description Music and Dance Description Literature and Visual Art Description Cuisine Description Category:Countries